The Asgardigans
The Asgardigans is a take-off of the Backyardigans ''and is spoofed with Thor. This segment is from the MAD Season 3, Episode 17 (69): 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans. Summary Cute backyard friends teach Thor how to use the power of his imagination. References *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *Trey Parker *Matt Stone *Russell Howard *Santa's Workshop *Frosty the Snowman Characters *Pablo (species: PENGUIN) *Tyrone (species: MOOSE) *Uniqua (species: like Yoshi, though she was never on MAD, Uniqua is named after her species,) *Tasha (species: HIPPO) *Austin (species: KANGAROO) *Thor *Loki *Odin Transcript (The scene opens to the Kingdom of Asgard. Thor walks out the back door.) '''Thor: Alas, yonder Rainbow Bridge is broken asunder. How will I leave to hunt down my sinister brother, Loki? Voice: Don't be sad. (Thor glances down and sees the Backyardigans.) Pablo: You can go anywhere when you use your imagination! (The Backyardigans all speak in agreement.) Thor: By Odin's beard! You say you strange creatures are from a "magic nation"? Then teach me to harness this power, for I need the aid of an unstoppable army to save Asgard. (Tasha raises her arms and closes her eyes. Thor is turned into a duck.) Tasha: I imagined you were a duck. Thor: This may take some getting used to. (Title card: The Asgardigans) Pablo: So, where do we find this Loki? Thor: Perhaps we look in the land of the Frost Giants. Tyrone: Great! Let's go! (The scene changes into an arctic region, which turns out to be Santa's workshop. Thor looks around, with a look of slight disgust on his face.) Thor: Wait, this isn't-- (A snowball hits him in the face. The Backyardigans giggle.) You don't understand. Our lives are in perileth-- (The Backyardigans start dancing around a snowman, singing like a bunch of idiots.) Thor: This can't be right. The Frost Giants are hideous creatures, whom I imagine are hiding behind those corn cob pipes and button noses. (The snowman turns into a giant hulking monstrosity, knocking the Backyardigans away.) Thor: By my hammer! I knew it! (The monster grabs Thor and starts body slamming him on the ground.) Thor: Seek out my friend Sif... (Oomph) ...and the Warriors Three... (Oomph) ...Volstagg... (Oomph) ...Fandral... (Oomph) ...and Hogun. (Armor appears on the Backyardigans' bodies.) Uniqua: I'm pretending I'm Sif. Thor: (Oomph) No, I need the real Sif! (Pablo puts a badge on the front of his now-armored body.) Pablo: I get a badge for helping. (The monster slams Thor around a few times more.) Thor: Seriously, I could use their-- Tasha: Look! I have shoes. (Thor knocks the monster's hand away.) Thor: Enough! (slams hammer) I will fight these creatures on my own, even if it means I shall die a warrior's death! (He lets out a war cry as he proceeds to bring his hammer down on the monster.) Austin: I'm pretending he's a kitten. (The monster transforms into a purple kitten. Time suddenly seems to move in slow motion as Thor notices a bit too late. The hammer inches closer towards the kitten's head, and a smashing sound is heard off screen. The Backyardigans gasp in horror as they look on.) Thor: Kittens? Nay. There is no honor in fighting kittens. Agh. All I desired was to rid the world of Loki's villainy. I imagine he must be laughing at the sight of me right now. (The scene suddenly changes to Loki's asteroid hideout. The Backyardigans glance behind them. Loki is standing behind a sign, laughing cruelly.) Loki: I like your choice of friends, Thor. (to Tyrone) Nice horns. (The camera pans to Tyrone.) Tyrone: I don't think he's aware of the irony. Thor: Loki! At last! You have saved us the trouble of finding you. Now, feel the wrath of the God of Thunder! Pablo: God of Thunder? How imaginative! What do you see us as? Thor: Huh? Well, I imagine you all to be the Gods of the Animal World. (Austin, Tyrone, Pablo and Tasha transform into gigantic muscular versions of themselves, clad in armor.) Thor: (to Uniqua) Except for you, because I don't know what you are. So you'd be the God of... Hand... Sanitizer. (Uniqua transforms into an armor-clad giant as well.) Thor: And now that I, Thor, have mastered my i...magi...nation, I imagine... we'll kick your butt. For Asgard! (Thor and the Mighty Asgardigans charge at Loki, and start beating him up. At that moment, the scene goes to the back yard, where Odin and two guards open the back door.) Odin: Thor, where art thou, son? I am need of your-- (Odin notices Thor and the Backyardigans playing around near the broken bridge, pretending they are facing off against Loki.) Thor: Take that, Loki! And that! Ah ha! Gotcha! Odin: (puzzled) Ugh... something's screwy about that boy. (segment ends) Trivia/Goofs *This segment is the first time ''the Backyardigans'' showed up. *Antagonists: Giant Kitten Monster, Loki *Austin is missing his tail. *The Backyardigans imagine they are wearing armor, but when the scene transitions to Loki's asteroid, their armor disappears. Then for a brief moment, Tyrone and Austin's armor reappears. *After Thor imagines the Backyardigans as gods, in the next shot, Uniqua is wearing a helmet she didn't have in the previous shot. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts